<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex Breakfast by pikablob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284261">Apex Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/pikablob'>pikablob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/pikablob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace wakes up to find Simon in the middle of preparing a surprise.</p>
<p>My Secret Santa gift for <a href="https://strawdool.tumblr.com/">Strawdool on Tumblr</a>!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe, The Apex &amp; Grace Monroe, The Apex &amp; Simon Laurent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apex Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straw_dool/gifts">Straw_dool</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recommended Songs: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fnfVDoaAIQ">Oh John (Apex Theme)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace awoke to a strange smell. It wasn’t one she was familiar with; instead of the musty smell of the Mall Car or the mix of hot metal and engine oil that lingered outside the doors, there was something warm and meaty in the air. She sat up slowly in her hammock, blinking the sleep from her eyes.</p>
<p>Slowly she looked around. The lights of the Mall Car were on, but she couldn’t see any of the Apex kids anywhere in sight. Somewhere, distantly, she could hear the hum of conversation, but that was the only sign of life. Something was definitely going on, she decided, although she couldn’t be sure what.</p>
<p>Quickly she swung out of bed, heading for the shattered front of the clothing store that served as her bedroom. The smell only got stronger, hanging in the air, as she walked out onto the upper concourse. There was something inviting about it, she thought; something that made her mouth water.</p>
<p>Looking down over the mall, she could see it was mostly deserted. For a moment she felt a spike of worry, before she glanced over and caught sight of a small crowd of kids bunched up at one of the store entrances, Lucy and Todd waiting right at the back of the group. That seemed to be where the hum of conversation was coming from, so she headed down one of the escalators, hoping to see what had the entire Apex’s interest.</p>
<p>“Grace!” Lucy turned to see her approach, tapping Todd on the shoulder to get his attention. Behind them Grace saw several of the others look over, excitement brimming on all their faces.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Simon-”</p>
<p>“Shhh!” Lucy cut Todd off, an almost conspiratorial smile on her face. “It’s a surprise,” she said firmly. “You’ve gotta go inside and see.”</p>
<p>That gave Grace pause. If Simon was behind whatever was causing the smell, and he wanted it to be a surprise, then that almost certainly meant he had some shenanigan planned.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said simply, keeping her face neutral. “Can I get past, then?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Lucy stepped aside, pulling the kid in front of her with her, while Todd went the other way. Between them the gaggle of kids parted, forming a path into the ruined store. She walked briskly through them, feeling their eyes on her as she went.</p>
<p>This place had once been an appliance store, before the Apex had looted most of the washing machines and TVs to destroy for fun. It was little more than a junk store now, a place for the raid loot nobody wanted, so what did Simon want with it?</p>
<p>She got her answer as she reached the front of the crowd of Apex kids, stopping dead at the sight. Simon was standing with his back to her, humming something to himself. Somehow he had salvaged a working stove from the store, and beside it a toaster and microwave, all plugged into a battered extension lead in a way that definitely did not look safe. Plates were piled high on the counter beside him, ready for whatever he was making.</p>
<p>“Simon?” she broke the silence. “What are you doing?” He turned around; over his white hoodie was a ratty apron, one Grace was sure one of the kids had brought back on a recent raid, splattered with what looked like egg.</p>
<p>“What does it look like?” He smirked, gesturing wide with a spatula in one hand. “I figured we could use breakfast.” So that was the big surprise? Grace couldn’t help smiling, stepping forwards.</p>
<p>“And since when do you know how to cook?” she asked playfully, watching as a blush spread under the red wave on his face.</p>
<p>“Uh, since forever,” he declared awkwardly. He glanced back, briefly checking the pans on the stove before meeting her gaze again.</p>
<p>“So what, I can expect fresh cooked meals from now on?” she teased. “Is that gonna be a new Apex procedure: Socks-and-Sandals will handle all food preparation?” That wiped the smirk off his face; he folded his arms, blush growing. She kept walking, crossing the space between him and the kids with a fond smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Well no,” he said bluntly. “I mean, I can’t really cook anything else. But frying stuff is easy, and since the kids nabbed a bunch of food when we raided that weird farm car the other day I thought breakfast was in order.”</p>
<p>He leaned in as she stepped beside him, smirk returning, his voice becoming almost conspiratorial. “It was meant to be just for us,” he admitted, “but then Molly found out, and then Max, and now all the kids want to eat with us.”</p>
<p>“Then let them.”</p>
<p>“I mean yeah, that’s what I was doing,” he said quickly, blushing again.</p>
<p>“So,” Grace began, looking over his shoulder; she could see pans of eggs and bacon on the go, the source of the smell, “how long ‘till it’s ready?”</p>
<p>“Should be just about done.” He turned back to the stove, something glittering in his eyes as he looked over the pan. She couldn’t help feeling a surge of affection at the look on his face; whether it was writing, models, or just plain old breakfast, Simon was always the most himself when he was making something.</p>
<p>“I could help you serve up?” she offered, reaching over his head to take a plate from the top of the pile.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He nodded, flipping the spatula around in his hand. With an ease that made Grace sure he had done this before he pulled two eggs from one pan, then two rashers of bacon from another, then a slice of toast from off the counter. Finally he pulled a battered plastic container from the microwave and dumped a swirling flood of beans onto the plate.</p>
<p>“Okay everyone!” Grace announced, turning back to the waiting crowd of kids. “Breakfast is served! All thanks to Simon.” She gave him a playful nudge with her elbow, smiling at how the blush spread back across his face.</p>
<p>Immediately the kids surged forwards, a sea of eager hands reaching up to try and grab the plate from her hands. Simon took a half-step back, unsure, but Grace just held the steaming plate aloft with a smile on her face. She was far too used to dealing with these kids, she thought.</p>
<p>“Uh uh uh,” she chided. “Nobody gets breakfast unless you form an orderly line, just like we’ve got back from a raid, okay?”</p>
<p>There was a chorus of “yes, Grace” as the kids shuffled into a queue, stepping back to give Grace and Simon some space. She smiled, reaching down to hand the plate to Lindsey, the first kid in the line.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said quickly, before darting off with her food.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, there’s cutlery over by the loot drop!” Simon called after her. Grace suppressed a chuckle; since when did the Apex use cutlery?</p>
<p>After that, serving up was a breeze. He would fill the plates and she would hand them out, each kid thanking them and disappearing out into the Mall. Finally even Todd and Lucy were fed, leaving just the two of them standing in the empty store. Grace turned back to see Simon filling up the last two plates on his own, that same look she loved so much back on his face.</p>
<p>“There we go,” he said, picking one up and holding it out to her. “For you.” It certainly looked inviting; she couldn’t help taking a sniff of the delicious smell coming off it as he handed it to her. “Hey, thanks for dealing with the kids for me.”</p>
<p>“It was fine,” she reassured, looking out through the shattered windows. He moved to stand beside her, his own breakfast in hand, as she took in the view. All over the mall’s ground floor she could see the kids gathering in small groups, all wolfing down their food. It made her feel warm inside, seeing them all happy.</p>
<p>“We did that, huh?” Simon said idly. She sniggered a little, nudging him in the stomach. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“No, Simon, you did that,” she said fondly. “This whole thing was your idea.” He let out a chuckle, blushing again.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t like to take credit for things,” he said happily. She started walking, feeling him fall into step beside her. “Hey, uh, Grace?” She looked over; he met her gaze, eyes shining, and she realised her own cheeks were darkening.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I know I said frying was easy, but I could always try and make something more complicated for dinner tonight?” he offered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Just for the two of us, I mean.” She couldn’t help another chuckle rising up at the thought, something warm swelling inside.</p>
<p>“Sure,” she replied, “it’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>